


Reunited

by 391780 (goblinparty)



Series: Cold Wind [14]
Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblinparty/pseuds/391780
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Numbers collapsed on his bed, mind running a million miles an hour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

Numbers collapsed on his bed, mind running a million miles an hour. He was happy for Wrench, but still apprehensive. Dale was with Reno, which was either very, very good or very, very bad. They had decided to look for him in the morning, but in all honesty Numbers wasn't even sure Reno would be sticking around town for that long. He buried his face into his pillow. Lord help him if Wrench couldn't find his twin, he didn't think his heart could handle seeing Wrench go through that level of disappointment.

He heard a chime, and reached into his pockets to dig out his phone. The glow of the screen was practically blinding in the dark room, and it took him a moment for his eyes to adjust.

_JOB READY FOR YOU AND W IN DULUTH ON THURSDAY. EASY STUFF. 5 GRAND EACH. COME PICK UP FILES IN THE MORNING. -JERGEN_

Numbers sighed and flipped his phone closed with a snap. A few moments passed before his phone chimed again.

“Now what?” Numbers grumbled into the dark.

_BROTHER SHOWED UP MY AT APARTMENT. EVERYTHING IS FINE. THOUGHT YOU WOULD WANT TO KNOW. COME OVER TOMORROW IF YOU'D LIKE. -W_

Jesus, what an eventful evening. Numbers smiled into his pillow. With the reunion and some decent jobs lined up a week away, tonight was going exceedingly well.

The next morning, Numbers went over to Wrench's apartment. As soon as the door opened he could tell Wrench was excited to introduce his partner to his long-lost brother. He bounced on his toes, a big grin plastered on his face. He pulled Numbers inside, eyebrows raised in a _can you believe it?_ expression.Numbers couldn't help but smile back, Wrench's energy was infectious.

 _This is my partner, the one I was telling you about._ Wrench signed to the tall man sitting in the beat up lay-z-boy. Wrench grinned at his brother, enjoying having his two favorite people in his home. He practically skipped into the kitchen, grabbing a few beers and passing them out to his brother and partner before settling down on the couch.

“Is he always like this?” Numbers jumped. He hadn't expected Hammer to speak at all, let alone be hearing. He wondered if Wrench's voice would be similar; deep and drawling with an Okie twang.

“Ah, no. He's just glad to see you, I guess.” Numbers was slightly uncomfortable. Here was a man who he knew almost nothing about, and yet he had the same face and body as his partner. He already knew the curve of this strangers neck intimately, and tried his hardest to stifle his curiosity about matching cocks.

“I'm Mr. Hammer, by the way.”  
“Numbers.” The two men shook hands, making Wrench's heart feel light. _So you're with R-e-n-o, huh?_ Numbers switched back to signing to include Wrench in the conversation, and Wrench smiled at him in appreciation as Numbers sat next to him on the couch. Hammer nodded, eyeing Numbers critically.

_Where's **your** tracksuit?_ Wrench signed mockingly at his brother, impish grin on his face.

_Fuck you._ Hammer let out a sudden, booming laugh.  _You know they **choose** to wear that? Fucking Slavs, I'll never understand it._

_R-e-n-o give you a nickname?_

_Mr. Hammer._ Wrench's eyebrows shot up at that, and he barked out a laugh.

_Get the fuck out. No way._

_What?_

_I'm Mr. Wrench._ Hammer laughed at that to the point of wheezing. 

_The fucking toolbox twins._ Numbers interjected, chuckling.

_Do NOT say that around the Australian, or we'll never hear the end of it._ The three men sat awkwardly for a moment, chuckling lightly at a long passed joke and sipping their beers. Finally, Hammer broke the metaphorical silence.

_You guys know the deal with R-e-n-o and F-a-r-g-o?_ Numbers and Wrench shook their heads.  _Apparently the feds are getting close to R-e-n-o, so he's retiring to some beach in South America. Your boss is taking over R-e-n-o's operations, so he'll be moving some of his own people out to Nevada and moving some of us out here._

_So you're one of us now?!_ Wrench was practically vibrating, hope visibly beaming from his face.

_Maybe. Up to your boss, really. The only transfer I know for sure is a Mr. Rivers coming out to Nevada to oversee a smooth transition._

Numbers cackled out a laugh. _Rivers is going to hate that. He's a local, he can't handle heat at all, he keeps requesting all the jobs that go down in Canada._

_The poor fucker. I'm not overly fond of the heat, but it's nice this time of year. Nicer than this icebox, anyways._ Hammer gestured to the window, where snow was falling outside.

_Speaking of frozen shitholes,_ Numbers turned to his partner,  _We've got a job in D-u-l-u-t-h in a few days._

_Fuck._ Wrench turned to his brother.  _Will you be here when we get back?_

_Maybe. I'll text if I have to leave. Don't worry, kid, you aren't losing me again._ Hammer flashed a reassuring smile. Wrench smiled back, and got up to get his gear packed for Duluth. Numbers and Hammer sat awkwardly for a moment. Numbers didn't really engage in small talk unless he had something to gain from it, and Hammer was giving him the most intimidating glare imaginable. It was so strange to Numbers to have  _that_ face look at him with such distrust. Without warning, Hammer stood up and stood directly in front of Numbers, glaring down at him. 

“Are you fucking my brother?” Numbers blinked stupidly at Hammer. The larger man didn't seem angry, but incredibly stern like an overbearing father on prom night.

“What?”

“I might talk slow, but I'm not stupid. I know how he is, and I know that look he gives you, and how you look at him. I've seen it before. And the way he talked about you last night? You're not just work partners.” Hammer crossed his arms. “Look, I don't give a fuck. If he's happy then it's whatever. But if what you two have going on gets him hurt or killed, I'll take a grinding belt to your face and flay your dick with a boxcutter. Understand?”

“If I get him hurt or killed I'll put a gun in my mouth and save you the trouble.” Hammer's eyebrows shot up, a look of pleasant surprise on his face.

“Alright then.” He ruffled Numbers' hair absentmindedly and stepped back, away from Numbers, returning to his spot on the lay-z-boy before Wrench came barreling down the hall to rejoin them.

_OK, I think I'm ready. Hammer, if you want to stay here while we're gone you're welcome to._

_Thanks, kid. Speaking of going, I need to get back to R-e-n-o. We've got some sort of briefing tonight._ Hammer stood up and slid on his jacket.

“Nice chatting with you, Mr. Numbers.” 

“And you, Mr. Hammer.” They nodded curtly to one another before Hammer slipped out the door and into the snow.

_Is everything OK? With you two? You seem more irritated than usual._ Wrench cocked a quizzical eyebrow.

_He fucked up my hair._ Wrench snorted.

_I didn't realize you were so protective of your hair. You let me fuck it up all the time!_

_There is a world of difference between hair pulling while you fuck and some d-i-l-l-h-o-l-e messing it up for shits and giggles._ Wrench responded by mussing up his hair even more, earning him an obscene gesture from his smaller partner.

_He knows about us, Wrench._

_What? How?_ Wrench's face betrayed the panic he was feeling.

_Something about what you said about me last night._

_I may have... gushed a little._ Wrench's cheeks were pink with embarrassment.

_Good lord you are a sappy baby._ Numbers rolled his eyes. Suddenly, he became very serious.  _What did you tell him about me?_

_Just about how we met, and how you saved my from my Mother back in Oklahoma. Other than that, nothing._

_Good._ Numbers paused, unsure if he should ask his next question or just let it go. Wrench sensed his hesitation.

_What? What's wrong?_

_If Hammer stays here, if he joins F-a-r-g-o, would you want to be paired with him instead?_ Numbers tried his best to not look pathetic, but ended up looking like a lost puppy anyways. Wrench couldn't help but smile softly at him. He looked so scared to lose him, and as much as he didn't want to take pleasure in his partners fear, he did enjoy knowing he was that important to the gruff older man.

_No. You and me, we're a team. We have a system. We are synchronized on the job. As much as I like having him back in my life, **you** are the only one I want for a partner._

Numbers swept in for a kiss. It was light and fluttery, more an expression of affection than lust. He'd never done that before, and Wrench found himself too stunned to respond. Numbers pulled back.

_I'm glad you have your brother back, but if that dick touches my hair again I'm slitting his kneecaps._ Wrench chuckled. It had been so long since he'd had a family, he'd almost forgotten about the inevitable bickering. As Numbers leaned back in to continue the kiss, Wrench decided that he wouldn't mind the squabbling, so long as they all stayed together.

 

 

 

 


End file.
